My Mudblood
by elf grrl
Summary: She was a Mudblood, and now shes mine. Hopless Romantic here, i confess.


**Authors Note:** Hi all! What's new? I loved my one shot, so I thought I'd might as well try again. : ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this and other of my stories. Charms is all sparkly with thanks. She's bored though, cant get the little Voice a mate until I double my reviews, make an effort plz? Even bad ones count for a little.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, as usual. Love it all so much anyway. : )

Wish me luck doobers, love and all that shit, me

**My Mudblood...**

_( Draco )_

I sighed into the nest of strawberry scented hair currently covering my pillow. I was warm snuggled into the heated body I'd fallen asleep with. I regretted having to wake her up, but if some one caught her in my room rumours would run faster then a muggle with a bat bogey hex on their heels.

"Hermione, wake up." I murmured with a gentle shake. "Hermione."

"Hmm?" She murmured as she woke up. Her eyes were groggy with sleep. She smiled as she saw me. "Hi."

I smirked, feeling her heart speed up as she realised there was nothing but air between us. "Hi."

She arched her back and kissed me gently, her breathe tasting like strawberry's. I felt lust stir. "Hermione, you need to get back to Gryffindor Tower." I smiled at her.

She groaned. "Why?" She asked, though she knew. Too much attention. Too much Lucius. "When will we meet again Draco?" She asked me.

I love it when she says my name. I love it when Malfoy is pushed aside, even in the heat of our passionate lovemaking. "As soon as we can."

"I love you Draco." She whispered. Kissing me again.

"Mmmm." I agreed. I had not returned the words, I couldn't. If I returned them, I could never part from her in these mornings.

She looked disappointed, but accepted this. "I'll see you later." She murmured, beginning to dress. "Sorry in advance."

"Sorry too." I smile down at her.

She leaves then and my smile immediately fades. Pain comes unbidden to the surface and I am shocked to find myself on the verge of tears. I force them down and pull on my green silk boxers. That girl was the only thing in my life that was worth breathing for, so why did I want to tell everyone and destroy her life?

If Lucius found out I'm shagging the mudblood... (Much less in love with her)He would kill both her and me.

I groaned in pain as I kicked the stone wall of my room. Hopping on one foot, I managed to land back on the bed. I fell back, willing the pain away. This was not helping either of us.

Tomorrow I would tell her we had to part. Beg her to wait until Lucius was caught. _If _he was caught that is. What would I do if he was not sent to Azkaban? Id never believed in that crap about loving them so much you would set them free. I needed my mudblood with me at all times. Even when we fought. Especially when we fought.

I closed my eyes. _Sleep just come... Take me away..._

_( Hermione )_

The sunlight hurt my eyes when I awoke to it hitting me. My head throbbed painfully.

I groaned and rolled over hoping I could go back to sleep, it was not to be though.

"Hey, 'Mione, wake up lazy bones." Ginny giggled, pushing me lightly.

I sat up with a sigh." Thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled and left the room, a bounce in her step. I rolled out of bed and onto the cool floor of the girls' dorm.

I rose off the floor and moved towards the mirror to dress myself. It was the holidays and all the students that had remained were aloud to dress as they wished so long as they covered all the areas that need to be covered. I pulled on the knee length purple muggle dress I bought last year and slowly took a necklace that was well hidden in my trunk.

Bringing the light white gold chain up I rested the snake pendant on my chest, on my cleavage. It shone with the magic it stored and emerald eyes shined beautifully. I twisted the clasp closed on the back of my neck and let the snake fall back into place. She sighed with relief as its cool touch soothed her tired muscles.

Sliding into my scuffs, I hurried into the common room to meet Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny was kissing Harry softly with passion and Ron looked extremely uncomfortable. With a grin I moved down to rescue my friend.

"Hmm, though these two are eating each other, I'm starved. Let's go eat." I laughed.

Ron shot me a grateful look and followed me as I headed down the moving stairs to the Great Hall, where as usual, breakfast was waiting. I saw Draco sit at his table but did not look for his eyes. Ron sat beside me.

"How is your potions essay doing?" He asked and I smiled. He never had his done. I turned to speak to him. This would keep my mind on track for a while at least.

When hunger was quenched and homework discussed the golden trio + Ginny left. They were headed towards the lake, a favorite spot to relax. My smile was serene as we headed outside, into the snow. It was the first place Draco had kissed me.

"You look 100 miles away 'Moine." Ron chuckled, lightly punching my arm.

I laughed and punched him back. "Only a portkey or two." I countered.

We took our places on either side of the couple and were thankful when they didn't continue our snogging session.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called.

Harry looked up from Ginnys eyes. "Be right back." He promised us.

He headed to Minerva and we watched him go. "That was strange." I commented.

Ginny nodded. "And Harry's been acting so peculiar around me." She commented.

I knew why. "Has he?" I asked innocently. A little too innocently I realised as Ron's eyebrow rose in my direction.

"Mmmm." Ginny mumbled, to distracted to notice.

I giggled then, unable to stop myself. I clutched my stomach as I fell.

"Huh?" Ginny asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh Merlin Gin, you are so in love with him." I told her, gasping from lack of breath. "I can't believe he doubted it!"

"He didn't think I loved him?" Ginny asked, completely interested now.

I shrugged. "There was some worry on his account." I confessed, hoping my words weren't working against Harry's plans.

She stood up, the look on her face determined. She charged off in Harry's direction.

"What did you tell her that for? Now they'll never stop snogging."

I smiled a bored smile. "If they did Ginny might go back to Dean Thomas, would you rather that?" I asked. His scowl told me he did not.

There was a shout from Ginny and a stammer. I chuckled a little. There was a yelp of surprise and a scream. My laughter was loud to the point of deafening.

"What the hell?" Ron asked me.

"Is your sister a romantic Ron?" I asked, calming myself as much as possible.

Suddenly it hit him. I was impressed, he wasn't the brightest bulb. "He didn't."

"Yes he did." I promised.

Ginny ran to them, her face red and happy tears were streaming.

Which means Lucius Malfoy is dead. I remembered.

"Oh my god Ronny! 'Moine! He asked me to marry him!" Ginny shouted.

I stood and hugged her tightly. "Bout bloody time." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well." Harry said. I watched him over Ginnys shoulder as he blushed. "I said after Lucius died and he's finally dead."

"Let me see the ring." I demanded.

She obediently showed me. I gasped. It was a rose gold ring that had sat beside my necklace so long in the jewelry store in Hogsmead. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

Again, I saw Harry blush. Then he jumped back when Ron thrust his hand towards him. "Couldn't think of anyone better mate." He muttered.

Ginnys face erupted into a huge smile and she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. I stepped back, feeling like an intruder. Harry was happy, Ginny was happy and hell, Even Ron accepted it. It really had nothing to do with her.

"Well then, what's this little three way about?" A familiar voice asked.

"Shut it Zabini." Ron hissed.

Draco snickered. "I think you hit a nerve Blaise." He muttered. "The Weasels and Potty all in one bed."

"Back off Malfoy." Ginny demanded the smile still on her face. "Just because your little bed companion is finally dead doesn't mean you can express your fantasies in front of my fiancé." She told him.

_( Draco )_

"Who might that be?" I asked the littlest Weasel. The sneer on my face not even twitching. It was probably Voldermort, ever since wonder boy killed him he'd been the source of there jokes.

"Your father was just killed." I heard Hermione whisper.

I turned to look at her but she refused to look back. "What?" I asked, dumfounded.

"The order has just found and killed Lucius." She repeated. Finally, she looked up and caught my eye. It was no joke, no lie.

"Thank the Stars." I muttered.

She looked shocked, an expression I loved on her. I stalked to her, pulling her into a rough kiss.

Her friends hurried to 'rescue' her. Hermione pulled back reluctantly. "No, don't." She told them, though her eyes didn't leave mine. "Why now?" She asked me.

"You're safe." I said simply. "I love you so much."

I saw her heart leap. "Oh, thank you so much Dray."

We kissed again. It was more passionate then I had ever allowed it before. She melted and moaned into my mouth.

There was a loud thump as the reason why Hermione had never said yes to other peoples advances hit Ron and the freckled boy fainted.

I smiled as we parted.

"Thank the stars it worked." Harry laughed.

I smiled. "Thanks for helping Harry."

I felt Hermione tense slightly beside me as puzzle pieces fell into place and she smiled. "You conniving thing." She accused.

"I only had to wait until Lucius was dead." I told her. "Now you're all mine."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." She purred.

**To Mishavay:** Hmmm, pdp...lol... lurve and all that shit, me...


End file.
